1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated search.
2. Description of Related Art
With currently available technologies, a user has to manually input either a search query (e.g., “movie schedule”) or information about a website (e.g., a URL) each time he wants to get some information, even if the user searches with a consistent set of queries at a frequent basis. This may become cumbersome, especially for disabled users.